


Happy Father's Day

by KalelDobrev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Fluff, Pregnancy, dean winchester is gonna be a dad, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: It's Father's day and the reader has some news to tell Dean(Takes place between seasons 5 and 6)(Originally posted on Tumblr)





	Happy Father's Day

It’s been a little over a month since Sam had sacrificed himself by going into The Cage. And over this past month, neither yourself or Dean has done any hunting, which was strange because you had always thought that you would been hunting into your 70’s or got killed on the job and actually stay dead; and you knew Dean had the same feelings.

Over the past month, the two of you have actually been doing things real couples do. You go grocery shopping together every Tuesday morning, you sit on the porch together either drinking beer or watching the kids in the neighborhood playing on the street; their game of choice usually tag or kickball. You’ve attended some barbecues and Dean has actually grilled for some of them a few times, and he was actually happy doing so. Seeing him happy like that, only made you happy.  


Your favorite couple thing the two of you do is date night. Every Thursday, the two of you either stay in or go out and do something together. Some things you’ve done involved going to the local bar in the town and grabbing a few beers and eating burger and fries, followed by a semi-drunk sex in the living room, bedroom or kitchen. Or you would just stay in and watch a movie and order takeout, either Thai or Chinese, and later on, the two of you would wind up in the bedroom having sex. Your date nights always ended in sex; not that either of you minded.

During your most recent date night, you had wanted to confess to him the news you had been keeping from him the past couple of weeks but thought that today would be a more perfect day to tell him because today was Father’s Day, and you were going to tell him that he was going to be a father.

You looked at yourself in your dresser mirror and took a deep breath, mentally preparing yourself to tell Dean the news. You knew he was going to take it well, because this was something the two of you had discussed on numerous occasions. The both of you talked about living the apple pie life, with the picket fence with a few rugrats running around in the yard. You never admitted this to Dean but, for years, you had dreams about watching him and your children playing catch in the front yard while you sat on the porch with a book in hand or drinking lemonade. It was such a cliché dream but, it was something that you deeply wanted. As much as you loved saving people, you wanted to have a normal life; you wanted to have a normal life with Dean.

As you walked out of the bedroom Dean and you shared, you heard the living room TV on playing some kind of Old West music; and you figured that Unforgiven was on TV. When you walked down the stairs, Dean was sitting in the recliner, with the recliner up with a cup of coffee in his hand watching TV. You gave yourself a mental high-five because Unforgiven was in fact on TV.

You tried to keep quiet to surprise him, but the slight creak of the bottom step gave you away. Dean turned his head towards you and smiled. “Morning Sunshine.” He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Morning.” You said, walking over to the recliner and kissing him on lips; the taste of black coffee lingering on them. “How’d you sleep?” You asked, taking the seat right next to him.

He shrugged. “Decent. My body still won’t let me get more than four hours.” He took another sip of coffee and went back to looking at his movie. “How about you? You tossed and turned all night.”

“I slept okay.” You said. The reason you had tossed and turned all night is because you were nervous about today. You weren’t nervous because you didn’t think he wouldn’t take the news well, you were nervous because you didn’t really know how you would tell him the news. “I just had a lot on my mind. Sorry if my tossing and turning kept you up.”

He shook his head, looking at you. “It didn’t. I was just a little worried.”

“Why were you worried?” You asked.

“I thought you were having a nightmare. I was gonna wake you up but, the last time I woke you up during a nightmare you punched me in the face.” He chuckled, finishing up his coffee and placing the mug down on the coffee table in front of him. You rolled your eyes playfully and smiled.

“You’re never gonna let that go are you?” You asked. A few years ago, you were having a really awful nightmare and Dean had woken you up. Still thinking you were in your nightmare, you punched him in the face which caused him to have a bloody nose for a few minutes and a small purple bruise for a few weeks. You felt horrible about punching him and kept apologizing to him non-stop, but he kept shaking it off, telling you that it wasn’t a big deal, and joked to you that he needs to remember to never get on your bad side.

“Never.” He said, getting up and kissing you. As he kissed you, a smile formed on your lips. He grabbed the coffee cup from the table and started to walk out of the living room.

“What did you want to do today?” He asked, walking out of the living room. You got up from the chair and started to follow Dean into the kitchen. “If we go out, it might be a little busy because it’s Father’s Day.” He turned the faucet on and started washing the mug.

“Speaking of which.” You crossed your arms when you got into the kitchen. You had wanted to tell him in a more creative way, but since he brought up the fact that it was Father’s Day, you figured that telling him flat out may be the best way to do it. “I want to tell you something.” He shut the faucet off, the mug barely even washed. He turned around.

“What is it?” Curiosity in his voice with a hint of concern.

“I’m…I…I wanted to tell you in a more creative way, but…” You took a deep breath, your heart ready to bust out of your chest.

“Y/N, what are you trying to tell me?” He moved closer to you, your arms still crossed.

“You’re gonna be a dad.” You felt your eyes slightly starting to water. You just stared at Dean’s face, waiting for him to do or say something. He just stood there, trying to process the news.

“W-What?” He asked in slight disbelief.

“You heard me.” You smiled, your eyes completely watery now. You never thought you’d get this emotional telling him. “Please say something.” In that moment, Dean walked over to you and hugged you. You wrapped your arms around him and he kissed the top of your head.

“This is amazing.” He told you, feeling him smile. The two of you released and instead were now holding each other’s hands. “How long have you known?”

“A few weeks. I was going to tell you Thursday but, I thought that today would be better.” You told him. “And I thought, if it’s a boy we can name him Sam, and if it’s a girl, we can name her Mary.” The smile on Dean’s face grew wider.

“That’s perfect.” He said, kissing you.


End file.
